Bertahan
by WeRenn
Summary: Dahulu, sekarang, ataupun masa depan akan tetap sama sepertinya. Meski ada berbagai hal buruk dan baik, semua harus dihadapi. Dan tetap bertahan. Warning GaJe typo OOC jelek XD RnR yaa...


Alloohaaa~~

_Hajimemashita... Atashi wa Renn desu. Dozo yoroshiku ne~_

#plak-sok jepang

Yap kalian bisa panggil aku Renn pake embel-embel juga boleh :D

Fic ini sebenarnya udah menjamur di harddisk laptop n udah ada di wordpress ku tapi aku pengen nge_publish_nya di sini. Cuma diubah karakternya aja. Semoga kalian suka ^^

**Bertahan**

**Naruto x Sakura x Shikamaru**

**Warning : GaJe, OOC, typo(s), dll**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story belong to Weasel Renn**

Larik-larik merah senja menghiasi langit yang membentang luas. Entah seberapa luas langit itu, tak ada yang pernah tau kecuali Sang Pencipta. Burung-burung yang terbang kembali ke sarang mereka berbaris rapi menambah keindahan langit. Awan yang berarak-arak serta membentuk beberapa bentuk yang terkadang sulit dapat ditebak. Angin yang bersahabat berhembus lembut memberi kesejukan tersendiri bagi makhluk hidup yang sempat merasakannya.

Di dekat sungai yang terletak di pinggir kota terdapat sebuah lapangan sepak bola. Ya, lapangan sepak bola berwarna coklat. Di sana adalah tempat bermain anak-anak dan remaja yang ingin menghabiskan waktu senja yang cerah itu. Walau lapangan tersebut tak seperti lapangan sepak bola yang ditampilkan televisi, namun itu sudah cukup bagi para penggunanya. Mereka tak pernah berpikir bermain di lapangan yang ditumbuhi dengan rumput hijau yang baik, namun yang mereka pikirkan adalah bagaimana mereka bermain dengan bebas tanpa ada yang menghalangi mereka untuk bermain.

"Naruto, oper ke sini!" teriak seorang remaja laki-laki pada rekannya yang sedang menggiring bola. Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera mengoper bola kepada temannya, Kiba. Bola operan Naruto diterima dengan baik oleh Kiba. Naruto berlari kencang mendekati gawang lawan. Dengan gesit Kiba membawa bola dan langsung menembakkannya ke gawang, namun sayang bola tersebut menyentuh tiang gawang dan berbalik ke arah di mana Naruto berada. Pemain belakang lawan mengejar bola itu, namun mereka kalah cepat dengan Naruto yang langsung bersalto dan memasukan bola ke gawang mereka.

Peluit panjang mengakhiri pertandingan itu. Masing-masing pemain segera saling menjabat tangan satu sama lain. Kiba menghampiri Naruto dan menepuk bahunya, "Kau hebat, kawan."

"Ah, tidak." Teman-teman Naruto dan Kiba menghampiri mereka berdua dan tertawa bersama. Salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Shikamaru berkata sembari menunjuk seorang gadis cantik yang berdiri di dekat sungai, "Naruto, adikmu menunggu tuh."

"_Sangkyu_, Shikamaru. Aku duluan ya." Naruto berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya dan menghampiri adiknya. "Sakura, sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya. Sakura, adik Naruto, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat melihat tampang kakak kandungnya yang satu ini dan langsung menjitak kepalanya. "Auuw! Apa-apaan si Sakura-chan?!"

"Cepat pulang." Sakura berjalan pulang meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan. Namun dalam batin Sakura ia berkata, aku akan bertahan hidup. "Tu-tunggu, Sakura." Naruto segera mengejar Sakura dan menarik tangannya.

Sakura berhenti dan memberi tatapan horor pada kakaknya itu. Naruto langsung takluk dihadapan Sakura dan memilih untuk mengikutinya dalam diam. Teman-teman Naruto yang melihat tingkah Naruto saat berhadapan dengan adiknya hanya dapat tertawa. Shikamaru yang juga melihat itu tersenyum tipis.

Naruto dan Sakura sampai di rumah yang mereka tinggali berdua itu. Orang tua mereka baru saja meninggal karena sakit beberapa minggu lalu. Sakura langsung masuk dan membanting pintu saat Naruto masih di luar. Naruto bergidik ngeri, seperti inilah akibatnya apabila ia membuat Sakura kesal. Tangan Naruto meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

"Lho? Kenapa gak bisa dibuka?" berkali-kali Naruto mencoba membuka pintunya namun tak dapat dibuka. "SAKURAAA!" Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu rumah sedangkan sang adik sedang sibuk mendengarkan musik dari Hand Phone-nya menggunakan headset di kamarnya sendiri. Naruto tak kehabisan akal. Ia berlari ke pintu belakang. Sial, ini juga dikunci, batin Naruto.

"Terpaksa pake satu-satunya cara." Naruto berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan masuk melalui jendela. Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan langsung ke kamar mandi. Karena hari sudah semakin sore, Sakura memutuskan untuk segera memasak makan malam mereka berdua.

Selang berapa menit, Naruto sudah duduk manis di meja makan menunggu masakan adik kesayangannya itu. "Sakura, kau tak lupa kalau Shikamaru akan mampir makan malam kan?" Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto, Sakura menatapnya datar dan melanjutkan memasak. Naruto langsung mengerti dan duduk di kursi.

Ting tong~ Ting tong~

Bel rumah mereka berbunyi. "Biar aku saja yang membukanya." Naruto bergegas membuka pintu. Di balik pintu sudah berdiri Shikamaru dengan rambut yang masih setengah basah. "Masuk saja. Sakura sedang memasak makanan untuk kita."

Shikamaru mengangguk dan langsung menuju meja makan. Naruto menutup pintu dan menguncinya lalu menyusul Shikamaru. Sakura sedang menata piring-piring di meja makan saat Shikamaru datang. Tanpa diminta, Shikamaru membantu Sakura dengan cekatan. "Arigatou," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus pada Shikamaru. Wajah Shikamaru sempat memerah melihat senyum Sakura namun berhasil ia sembunyikan.

Mereka bertiga makan dalam diam. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Selesai makan mereka mencuci piring masing-masing kecuali Naruto. Ia sudah bersiap-siap kabur ke kamarnya namun tak dapat lolos dari Sakura. "Nii-chan! Cuci piring dulu!" Shikamaru hanya dapat tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku kakak beradik itu. "Sudahlah, biar aku saja."

"Tapi Shikamaru..." Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Shikamaru sudah mengambil piring Naruto dan piring yang dipegang Sakura. Naruto hanya menyengir pada Sakura dan pergi ke kamar. "Rumah ini tidak berubah..." ujar Shikamaru pelan.

Sakura mendengar apa yang Shikamaru katakan sehingga ia seakan membeku. Pikirannya kembali mengenang saat dahulu mereka bertiga bermain bersama di rumah ini ketika orang tuanya masih hidup. Saat itu ia sangat dekat dengan Shikamaru dan mereka selalu bersama setiap saat. Bahkan sering kali Sakura, Naruto, dan Shikamaru tidur sekamar.

Shikamaru melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. "Hei..." Sakura tersentak melihat Shikamaru sudah ada di depannya. "Ada apa?"

"Gak ada apa-apa."

"Yang bener?"

"Udah aku bilang gapapa ya gapapa."

"Kok tadi diem gitu?"

"Udah lupain aja Shikamaru."

Shikamaru mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Hal yang sering ia lakukan dulu dan itu membuat pipi Sakura merona merah. Mereka berdua segera mencuci piring dan membersihkan meja makan.

Naruto tiba-tiba masuk begitu saja dengan wajah gembira dan berkata, "Sakura, tadi dokter menelpon. Katanya donor untukmu sudah ada."

"Donor?" tanya Shikamaru. Sakura langsung membeku. Baka Aniki! Masih ada Shikamaru di sini, batin Sakura. "Donor apa maksudmu Naruto?"

Naruto terdiam dan menyadari kesalahannya. Shikamaru belum mengetahuinya. Selama 1 setengah tahun mereka menyembunyikannya dari Shikamaru dan orang tua mereka saat masih hidup. Sakura menarik kursi dan duduk sambil mengatur nafasnya dan mulai menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menjadi pendengar baik dengan sesekali membelalakkan matanya. Jantungnya seakan turun waktu mengetahui keadaan Sakura yang sebenarnya. Sakura memiliki kelainan jantung yang baru terdeteksi satu setengah tahun lalu. Selama beberapa minggu ini Sakura bertahan dengan menggunakan jantung buatan. Jantungnya yang asli sudah tak dapat digunakan semenjak ia terguncang mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya telah tiada.

Cairan bening membasahi pipi Sakura. Shikamaru menyentuh kedua pipi Sakura dan mengusap air mata itu lalu memeluknya. "Sekarang kita ke rumah sakit," bisik Shikamaru, aku ingin kau sembuh dan kita dapat tertawa bersama lagi."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Sakura melakukan _check up_ kesehatan dan sebagainya lalu operasi segera dimulai.

~Beberapa jam kemudian~

Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah mondar mandir gak jelas di depan ruang operasi. Mereka gelisah mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sakura. Apakah operasinya akan berjalan lancar atau tidak? Itu yang selalu membayang-bayang dipikiran mereka.

Ting... Klek _(kok kayak microwave *plak)_

Lampu yang menandakan operasi sedang berlangsung berubah menjadi warna hijau dan dokter keluar dari ruangan. Naruto dan Shikamaru langung bertanya pada dokter secara bersamaan, "Bagaimana operasinya?"

Dokter itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Berhasil. Operasinya berjalan lancar. Tubuh Sakura dapat menerima donor jantungnya. Dan dia akan dipindahkan ke kamar rawat." Kebahagiaan mengalir di dada mereka berdua. Hingga tak terasa air mata mengalir di pipi Naruto.

~Kamar Pasien~

Naruto menunggui Sakura sedangkan Shikamaru pergi mencari makanan untuk mereka. Jari Sakura bergerak. Perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka. Naruto langsung mengenggam tangan Sakura dan memanggil namanya.

"Aniki...," ucap Sakura perlahan. Senyum merekah di wajahnya dan Naruto. Naruto mengecup kening Sakura lembut. "Kau berhasil bertahan, sayang."

"Hehe... Siapa dulu Aniki-nya."

"Sakura.." Shikamaru baru masuk kamar dan segera mendekat lalu mengusap kepala Sakura perlahan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sudah aku bilang kan sebelumnya."

Mereka bertiga tersenyum. Langit pun saat itu seakan ikut tersenyum. Melalui sela-sela jendela, mentari memberi kehangatan untuk mereka bertiga. Tiga burung bertengger di dahan dekat jendela dan berkicau.

-Fin-

Heheehee... Itu aja moga kalian suka

Jangan lupa review ya ^^

Weasel Renn


End file.
